Love's The Best Medicinefor Mason!
by MasonsPeanut
Summary: Mason is ill and Rube Helps him feel better...(SLASH RM)


Hayley Russell Rube and Mason Slash 

As Rube carried a heavy sick Mason out of the elevator, he heard a whimper from his companion. "Rube, I think I'm going to die," came the distress call from the slumped over figure in Rube's arms. "You'll be fine. Maybe next time you'll think before you stick drugs up your ass." Mason replied with a whimper. Rube stumbled into the apartment and laid Mason on the floor. 

"Here, you go, in case you need to vomit, don't throw up on my floor," said Rube as he placed a tin bowl near the sick man's head.

"Aw Rube, my bum."

"You'll be okay," said Rube rubbing Mason's back, "Now get some sleep." Rube strolled across the

hardwood floor, and took off his pants. Mason cocked his head to the side to examine this quickly, and

moaned and turned back the other way. Rube eyed Mason for a moment and then threw back the down

comforter on his queen size bed and climbed in. With a sigh, Rube rolled over and tucked himself in.

Within moments Mason could hear the even breathing of a sleeping man. Mason's thoughts traveled back

through the day. He thought about George, and then the search at the airport. Mason cringed at the

thought of being checked. He much hated the idea of stripping for them to search him. He began to think

about Rube sitting in the next room as he was being checked. He liked that thought but was puzzled when

he realized he was naked and thinking about Rube. He laughed at himself. He rolled back over to see the

blankets on Rube's bed rising and falling with his breaths. He studied the downed lump of body that was

Rube for a moment. His thoughts raced as his stomach churned and a wave of nausea rushed over him.

Sickened, he sat up just in time to throw up into the bin that had been left for him to do so. At this, the

bed sheets rumpled and out came a sleepy bed headed Rube.

"Jesus Mason."

"Uhhhh." moaned Mason in reply. "I'm sorry." His lips trembled as his pale face looked green. Rube

patted him on the back and rubbed him.

"It's okay, here, I'll get you some tea and a new bucket." Rube picked up Mason's bucket a look of

disgust creeped across his face. Mason sat and inched his way to the edge of the bed to prop himself up.

He could hear Rube humming a tune as he was making tea for Mason. Mason's thoughts again ran to

Rube. He could see his slender body, just in boxers silhouetted from the meek amount of light coming in.

Mason thought deeply on all the curves this gave to Rube's body. Mason began undressing Rube with his

eyes from where he was. His eyes ran down his waist and stopped a little lower looking a natural

collection of Rube gathering there. Rube turned to get Mason's tea. Mason snapped out of it and realized

just how much he was enjoying looking at Rube's body. He quickly grabbed a blanket and put it in his lap

just as Rube entered with some tea for the two of them.

"Oh, I didn't realize you were cold Mason, I would have gotten you a blanket," said Rube placing down a

cup of tea in front of Mason.

"Huh, Oh, it's all right, I managed," said Mason to ashamed to look his boss in the eye. Mason could feel

his face reddening by the second, suddenly he was very glad about the low light source.

"Mason, your face is red, you might have a fever." Said Rube, apparently noticing the redness in his

worker's face. With that Rube took the back of his hand and ran it down Mason's face. This did not help

Mason's blanketed area. With the touch Mason had a sudden urge to shag his boss then and there. Rube

pulled his hand away.

"You're kind of clammy."

"I'll be fine." Said Mason clearing his throat.

"Right then, shall we drink?" Rube asked in an accent imitating Mason's.

"Yes, I believe we shall," replied Mason. Mason took a sip all together too quickly as the hot tea scalded

his mouth. He choked down the burning liquid which caused his eyes to water.

"Mason are you sure you're okay?" asked Rube, feeling concerned.

"I'm fine." Rube scooted closer to Mason and rubbed his back with his arm around him. Mason could feel

the hardening of himself and turned the other way once more. After a moment the urge was so strong he

turned back to face Rube to his surprise Rube had his eyes closed and had placed his tea away from them.

Mason placed his tea away and ran his hand down Rube's face. He heard Rube inhale quickly as he

returned the rubbing on Mason's face. They continued rubbing faces until they led themselves close

enough to kiss. Mason kissed Rube first and with that first kiss, grabbed Rube's head and pulled him in

close thrusting his whole tongue into Rube's mouth. A taste of green tea and cigars rushed to Mason's

mouth. Rube pulled Mason closer to him. Mason slowly began to lead his hands down Rube's face and

slowly, they both stood up, lips still locked. Rubes tender hands led themselves down Mason's young

body. As they rose to stand, Mason's blanket fell away and Rube, glancing down quickly, became more

aroused than before. Mason's undead hands followed Rube's to the hard bit of Rube that was now

protruding from his boxers. Mason yelped with pleasure as he felt the strangers hand on his manliness.

Mason was so afraid he was going to cum all too soon, but somehow he managed not to right away. Rube

had the lame fear when Mason knocked him onto the queen bed. They made their way to the pillows

lining the top headboard and sat up. Lips still locked, idle hands began to search foreign body parts.

Rube knew just what he was doing, and if he didn't he sure had Mason fooled. Mason moaned as Rube

thrust Him against the pillows and entered him. This was a first time for Mason in actuality, although his

thoughts had been here many times. Rube thrust into Mason, making Mason scream a little as he bit his

lip, he felt Rube's hand on his hard on, and his kisses on his neck. Mason gripped the pillows as he thrust

back and forth. Rube became more aroused with every whimper Mason let out. As soon as Mason

realized this, he began whimpering more. Soon Rube and Mason were yelping and gasping for air as they

came simultaneously, Rube inside Mason, with his hands on Mason's member. Mason let out a sigh as

the two men slowly separated and curled around each other in the bed.

Still catching his breath Rube asked Mason "How are you feeling?"

Mason replied "All too much better. You really can take someone's soul, and I don't mean when you're

reaping either."

"Mason, you dirty Brit, I fucking love you."

"I love you too, but my bum still hurts."

Rube rolled Mason over and kissed him passionately.

"How's that?"

"Much better," replied the British man.

"Good, now go to sleep, I've got a shit load of souls to take tomorrow and I need my rest."

"Good night Rube, I hope I'm on tomorrow's list."

Rube chuckled "Please, of course you are, now goodnight Mason.

The two rolled back into their spooning position, Rubes arm around Mason, fingers locked as Rube's

breathing came evenly, it was apparent that he had drifted back to sleep. Mason clutched Rube's hand as

Rube squeezed back Mason smiled, and drifted off to sleep, arms linked with his undead lover.


End file.
